Sucker For Pain
by RomanticBlondie
Summary: She'd been compromised. All she wanted to do was get out alive. The last thing she needed was to have a run in with the Clown Prince himself, The Joker. (There is no Harley) Joker/Oc
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first Suicide Squad fic. I had this idea and just wanted to get it out. I may continue it, we'll see.

As she swung with her arms tied above her head and her feet dangled she silently cursed herself. Her boss made it very clear if she was discovered she'd be on her own. She wondered what had given her away. Or more importantly who?

She'd been slinking around the Smoking Ace flirting with workers trying to find an in for her assignment when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and met a fist. A second later everything went dark and she woke up here.

She'd been greeted by the Kingpin himself, Penguin. Next to him had been some woman who glared at her as she hung from the hook above.

"It's a shame that you're one of them. Such a waste of a pretty face. Get some information outta her then see if our boys at the dock can get anything for her."

 _Hell no. I'm not being anybody's sex slave._

I didn't fight my way up in the ranks to let it end like this.

I watched my mark leave with his bimbo of a companion. The two remaining goons gave me nasty leers.

One moved to stand infront of me, a pocket knife appearing between us. He grabbed a hold of the front of my blouse and sliced the material. I remained silent as he continued to shred my shirt away. Once he'd cut the blouse from my body the cold air gave me chills. I hung my top half exposed all save my black bra. The two men gawked as my chest heaved from the anger I was feeling.

"When I get down you two are going to die a gruesome death."

The one who cut my shirt off laughed at my words. "You don't seem to be in the position to make any threats."

The other one behind him spoke up. "Maybe she's feeling brave because she has on too many clothes."

The knife man tilted his head at me. "Jerry is right. Let's get those pants off of you."

I lashed out striking him in the knee as he tried to approach me. I connected causing him to stagger but I got a punch to the face for my troubles. A wave of dizziness came over me and I couldn't stop my head from lollying to the side. My dark wild curls falling in my eyes. I was only vaguely aware of my pants being pulled down my legs.

Knife man let out a whistle. "You think I got time to play with her a little bit before we have to ship her off?"

A knock on the door cut the other man off. A voice yelled from the other side of the door "We got incoming, we gotta go!"

The knife man looked to his partner. "Guess not. Jerry get her off the hook, we gotta get out of here before that psycho finds us."

I remained completely still. Jerry seemed in a hurry. I wasn't sure who they were running from but it made them sloppy. The moment Jerry unhooked my hands from the hook I sprang at him. Looping my still tied arms over his head I pulled him to me and used the only weapon I had, my teeth. His screams were drowned out as gun shots began to rang nearby. As I ripped his juggular to shred his blood covered me but I couldn't find it in me to care. I wasn't going to be anyones sex slave. When he finally stopped moving I released him and looked to Knife man who stood in shock.

"You crazy bitch!"

I was on him before he could reach the door handle. I wanted more than anything to make him suffer but I didn't have time for that. I snapped his neck before grabbing his knife. Freeing my hands I hurried out the door.

Gunshots and what sounded like a maniac laugh echoed from somewhere in the building. My captors had brought me to some kind of factory. I needed to find a gun or get the hell out of here. There was only so much I could do with a pocket knife. My appearence seemed to shock any of the men I encountered long enough for me to attack. I managed to take out 4 more goons. Rounding a corner I finally found a door that had a illuminated red sign over it.

 _Just keep running you're almost there._

I could still hear the sounds of shots going off nearby. I decided to make a run for it.

My hand grabbed the handle to the exit just as the cold feel of metal touched the back of my head. I paused. Turning around I starred the barrel down. A man in a well tailored suit looked at me calmly. But it wasn't him that drew my attention. It was the man behind him.

Unnaturally pale skin, red lips, haunting blue eyes and electric green hair. Everyone knew of him. It made sense now why my captors were so frantic.

"Joker."

He grinned. "Oh Mr. Frost, you hear that. She knows who I am."

The man holding the gun, Mr. Frost remained impassive. "Yeah boss that's great."

Joker continued to eye me. I could only imagine how I must look to him. A half naked woman in nothing but Bra and Panties with blood all over my body. Dried blood around my mouth.

He walked up to me placing a hand on my cheek.

His eyes stared into mine silently searching...for what I wasn't sure. Then he broke into a smile.

"You're a survivor...durable. I like things that aren't easily broken. What's your name doll?"

I stared at him for a moment. His tempers were legendary. If I had any hope of making it out of here alive I needed to play nice.

"Valentina"

He searched my eyes again to see if I was lying. Then he began to laugh covering his mouth with his hand. A hand that had a grin tattooed on the back of it. _Jeez he really is something. Shame he's crazy. He's almost kinda good looking._

"My bloody Valentine...I'll be seeing you soon." Our eyes met one more time before he turned around and walked away, motioning Mr. Frost to follow him.

I stood there stunned. The crown prince of gotham had let me go.

 _Get the hell out before he changes his mind._

I spun and bolted out of the door and into the night. I had a feeling that wouldn't be the last time I heard from the infamous Joker.

Author's Note: If you liked it review. For now it's a one-shot but if I get enough interested I'll keep it going.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Author's Note: Hey all… I didn't think that there would be a chapter 2. But my muse was awake and here it is. I hope enjoy remember to review.

It'd been two days since my little damsel incident. I was more than happy to put it all behind me. I'd told boss what went down. Of course I left out the details of my escape. All he needed to know was that I'd gotten out and Penguin's place had been taken over by some rival. I took another sip of my water as I sat in the chair watching some random bull shit on the tv. Guys moved throughout the large entertainment room. The twenty odd number of us fit more than comfortably throughout the room. Joey, our boss. Had asked that we all be here on top of his usual daily detail. He was expected company and wanted to make sure things ran smooth. So here we sat entertaining ourselves directly across the hall from his office.

My gun rested comfortably against my back. Although I preferred my dagger. It had been a gift from Joey himself as a thank you for all my hard work. Because I was a woman I was able to do jobs that the men couldn't. Sneaking behind enemy lines and collecting entail. If it weren't for the fact that Joey was my cousin, I'm sure most would think I'd slept my way into the higher ranks. Only his right hand man, Lucin held higher rank than I did. I'd earned my way to my position. I'd saved Joey on more occasions than I could count. I was stirred from my thoughts at the flashing of a red ceiling light. _Speak of saving._

Being faster than the other big burly men, I was already on my feet and rushing out of the door as the first gun shot rang out from across the hall.

* * *

"Remind me again why I haven't just killed this guy, Johnny," I sighed. Johnny knew when to remain silent. He really was one in a million. If only I could have an army of Johnny's. Yeah that would be great for business. It's really too bad I can't just cut him in half and watch him multiply...like a starfish.

I covered my mouth with my hand as the image of Johnny being cut in half amuses me. I look to the man in question and let out a laugh behind my on hand grin. Johnny for his part remains calm. I pat him on the shoulder.

"Ready to go do some business?"

He nods "Yes sir boss." I nod, dropping my hand and my amusement at the same time. When this little tea party is over, I may have Johnny look for my elusive new friend. She made quite the sight blood dripping all over that luscious body of hers. Face covered in dry blood and dark curls wild framing her face. And those eyes. Dark like the inside of my soul. Almost makes you wanna be sane.

I'd tried having a few of the men follow her but the sneaky little minx gave them the slip. I got a peak at her handy work on her way out of the factory. It was so wild and primal. I'd been right. She was a survivor.

A creature like that didn't belong in regular society. Yes...when this was done, I'd have Johnny and some of the men track her down or heads would roll.

As I was shown an office space in the rather tiny home in comparison to my own, I entered the room with Johnny and four other of my men. The other six I'd brought inside remained just within shouting distance of the room. Books litered the shelves behind the wooden desk. My host, Joey or something or other stood moving to stand before me.

"Mr. Joker, it is a pleasure to finally meet you in person. I just know this is the beautiful start to a new partnership." I curved the impulse to reach for my gun and put a bullet in his brain. He even had the audacity to stick his hand out as if I would shake it. I stared at it blankly. I wonder how much blood he would lose if I cut it off? When he finally realized how stupid he looked he retracted his hand, clearing his throat. I met his eyes at the sound. His dark eyes looked familiar. They almost reminded me of _hers._ _I should cut them out. Nobody should have those eyes but her._

"Mr. Joker, why don't you have a seat. I have some incoming shipments I'd like to discuss."

I remained in place even as he moved to go sit behind his desk. He paused in his descent to sit when he finally noticed I hadn't moved. My eyes narrowed in on him. He looked nervous. Good as he should be.

"Tell me...Joey, was it? Did you really have me pack my men up on their day off and drive all the way here to handle lower level business? I really would hate to have to tell my boysss that we came all this way for nothing," my voice had dropped in volume. My baby at my side screamed to be used. I looked into his eyes as he began to shake. Sweat breaking out on his face as he fought to spew out some half assed apology. Just as I thought. Some low level low life trying to be bigger than he was.

Not bothering to break eye contact I pulled out my baby and fired a shot. One of his men to my right dropped dead. A smile broke out on my face.

"Now Joey...what do you have for me that you're willing to trade for you life as an apology for wasting my time?"

* * *

The door to the office was being guard by six men. Holstering my gun, I never broke stride as the first one attempted to stop me. I hauled back and punched him in the face before kicking him in the balls. He collapsed like a sack of potatoes. Then the next one reached for me just as the other men decided to join me from across the hall. These new boys froze at the sight of the numbers we had on them. But I give them credit, none of them dropped their guns they now had pointed at us. Taking a cheap shot I stomped my stilletto heel onto of his foot. When he bent down to grab his foot I kneed him in the face. He fell to the floor in a groan as I drew my dagger. Gripping the black handle as the blade caught the light I pushed the door open. The men could handle the other four men. But I doubt they'd be any problem.

I stepped into the room not knowing what to expect. Tim, a good loyal man to Joey lay dead on the floor with a bullet to the head. Joey was behind his desk where he'd pressed the silent panic button which flashed across the hall. But none of that mattered because a second later a laugh broke out across the room and I finally noticed who Joey's guest was.

Standing with his green hair and purple leather covered back to me was the Joker. Noticing him I also realized the Mr. Frost was present off to the side as well.

The Joker had his gun drawn on Joey who looked close to tears.

 _That wasn't very boss like._

"What the hell is going on!"

I watched his every reaction, my right hand twitching ready to reach for my gun. His back stiffened. But beyond that he never took his eyes off of Joey. Then he did the unexpected. He let out a series of laughs that only he could do. Then he finally spoke.

* * *

" _What the hell is going on!"_

I'd been just about to blow his brains out when her voice reached me. What were the odds? Of all the places. I never would have found her here. It made sense. The eyes. The two must be related. But obviously not too related. Her brown skin reminded me of melted chocolate that I could eat all day. Nothing like the sad sap in the chair about to piss himself.

Guess he did have something worth coming here for. He just didn't know it. I had to laugh at the irony. I couldn't look at her just yet. I would control myself for now. When I looked at her, I wanted to give her my full attention.

"Here's what's going to happen Joey boy. I'm going to let you live...in exchange for this beautiful creature that just found her way in." Joey looked at me with wide eyes no doubt wondering how I knew if she was a looker or not.

"Mr. Joker, there has to be something else. Valentina is my Capo."

I pretended to think it over. Without breaking eye contact with him I shot another man. As the body dropped to the ground, my bloody valentine spoke again.

"I'll go. Just stop killing people!"

I turned to look at her for the first time. Boy did she not disappoint.

Although I'd enjoyed her lack of clothing the other day, I was more than pleased at her current clothing. Black long sleeve button down, she'd opted out of buttoning it all the way up leaving a very ample amount of cleavage on display, Black dark washed jeans and the scariest/sexiest black heels I'd ever seen. Her hair was pulled up in a tidy updo of some kind.

She was beyond fuckable and she was all mine now.

I grinned as I finally met her eyes, closing the distance between us. When there was only a fraction of space left between us, I leaned down and whispered in her ear as her breath hitched in her throat.

"Ready to go home with Daddy?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: So here's the next part. I was listening to "Do U Dirty" by Kehlani and this popped in my head.

Valentina POV

For the second time in the last forty-eight hours I woke up from being knocked out. Wherever I was it was dark. It took me a second to adjust my eyes. From what I could tell with the little light streaming in from the window I was in a bedroom. Someone had laid me on a bed. At least it was comfortable. The red silk sheets felt good against my skin.

 _Skin. What the hell?_

I looked down at my body...someone had stripped me down. I lifted the sheet and was relieved to see my underwear were at least still on.

"What kind of game are you playing Joker?" I whispered to myself as I wrapped the sheet around my top half. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I got a reply from a dark corner of the room.

"If I told you, where would the fun be in that?" he laughed. My eyes widen as he seem to appear out of the shadows. His green hair catching the moonlight as he passed the window making his way towards me. I wished I had my knife but it was gone just like my clothes. I felt more exposed without my weapons than I did naked. I stood as he got closer. His attention focused on me and me only.

I held my ground as he invaded my space. Only when we were toe to toe his breath tickling my face did he stop.

"Is there a reason why my clothes are missing Mr. Joker?" I met his gaze. His eyes for once weren't crazed. He seemed almost sane. He reached up and tucked one of my curls behind my ear.

"Wild hair for a wild woman. I took your clothes because I needed to make sure you didn't have any hidden weapons anywhere else on that lovely body of yours."

I rolled my eyes "You couldn't just give me a thorough pat down?"

He laughed. And just like that his sane moment was over. He ran a hand through his locks grinning at me. His metal mouth making him looked crazed.

"Well my bloody Valentine, you strike me as a woman who will hide weapons in unusual places," he winked at me. "Now let's talk about what comes next shall we? You were quite the animal the other night. I want you to work for me."

Well. That couldn't be too bad. Sure he was more likely to blow my brains out but I was born into crime. I could do this.

"What did you have in mind?"

He grinned at me before backing away. He turned his back to me and moved toward the door. He yanked it open and I could see two men standing outside as guards. One of the guards was leering at me. I flipped him off. Joker was almost out the door when he pause. Looking back at me his smile was gone. A sneer on his face. "It's so hard to find good help these days"

BANG.

The guard that had been eying me dropped dead with a bullet in the head.

I looked from the body to the Joker. Was he going to shoot me too? His tone serious when he spoke again.

"Look in the closet, I had your clothes brought from your place and put in the closet. Wear something sexy we leave in 20"

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding once the door shut behind him. Dropping the sheet I turned on a lamp and made my way to the closet. I didn't worry that anyone would walk in on me. No one had a death wish.

I let out a low whistle at the closet. Not only had he gotten all of my own clothes but he'd also bought some new ones. Some of them were a little too flashy for my taste but whatever. I grabbed a dress from my clothes and got dress. I usually reserved this one for when I was out looking to get lucky. It wasn't the most flashy dress but it made me feel confident. Grabbing a pair of shoes I walked over to a floor length mirror in the corner and eyed myself. He told me to dress sexy. The all white dress stopped well above my knees. One side sleeveless while the right arm had a long sleeve. Gold chains laced the back of the dress replacing a back. The low hem in the back exposed skin just before exposing my backside. My spiked gold shoes had a sharp enough heel to do some real damage. Throwing on some makeup I made my eyes more dramatic and ran a brush through my hair, teasing it until I was intentionally wild over my shoulders. My weapons were still no where to be found. _Oh well. Here goes nothing._

I left the room.

Joker POV

Johnny was filling me in on our little problem at the warehouse. I growled. I hated having to adjust my plans. No matter we'd make a pit stop then head to the club. I glanced at the time on the wall. My bloody valentine had 3 minutes to get down here before I would have to punish her. Just as I started imagining all the ways I could punish her I heard heels on the marble floor. I looked toward the sound and so did my men. Standing just off the stairs was a vision. I wanted to possess every inch of her. She was my very own persephone.

She looked delicious. She looked at me expectantly never waivering. She had fire. I wanted to be burned alive.

I motioned her forward as I spoke to Frost.

"Load leave in 5"

My men spurred into action. She made her way to me. A sway in her hips that caused a stirring in my pants.

Those beautiful dark eyes stared into mine as a smirk played on her lips.

"Yes Mr. J?"

A shiver ran through me at her voice. I loved the way it sounded on her lips.

I grabbed her face bring it closer to mine. Leaning down I licked then nibbled on her earlobe.

"Oh baby, daddy loves this outfit. You going to let me take it off you later? Hmmmmm?"

I leaned back to look into her face. She looked up at me under dark eyelashes.

"Down boy."

And then she walked away. I stood there gaping at her.

She stopped in the threshold and looked back at me smirking with those pretty lips. I wanted to cut them off.

"You coming Mr. J?"

I growled following her. She was playing a dangerous game.

"Not yet but I plan to."

A/n: I don't want to rush their relationship so I'm just doing it how ever it feels natural. Also I'm trying to stay true to the character of the Joker but also I'm working this from the angle of an OC who is completely sane. I have no intentions of driving her insane just so she can be the Joker's toy. Let's see how he does with a strong woman. I hope you enjoyed. Remember to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey all. I get alot of my chapter inspiration from songs. This chapter it's Wild Thoughts by Dj Khaled, Rihanna, and Bryson Tiller. Remember to review. I have so many WIP projects that I've been working on them based on demand. Hope you all enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think!

Valentina POV

The drive was made in silence. Joker sat silently next to me tapping away on his phone. It was almost disturbing how normal he seemed in that moment. Who would have thought. The Clown Prince of Gotham was obsessed with gaming apps on his phone. I wasn't crazy enough to disturb his gaming. I frowned as the car came to a stop outside an industrial area.

The Joker finally put his phone away meeting my questioning eyes.

He seem to contemplate what to do next as the others exited the car.

"That dress is stunning. I would hate for it to be covered in blood before we even make it to our final destination. Hmmm." His face broke out into a sudden grin. "Oh well. I'll just kill anyone who even thinks of ruining your dress. Come on doll, let's go pre-game"

I shook my head in disbelief before quickly getting out of the car and making my way to his side as he and about four of his men headed into the factory.

I wanna say that it surprised me that someone was being tortured in a chair in the center of the warehouse but it didn't. Hell there were times when I'd done way worse than what I was seeing now.

"Wow Mr. Joker you sure know how to show a girl a good time," I joked. The Joker stared at me for a moment, his shoulders tense as he stared me down, his face emotionless. I feared for a second that I had pissed him off. But then he did the unexpected. He laughed. Even throwing his tattooed smile over his mouth even as his eyes danced with mirth. When he composed himself he looked from me then to the man barely conscious in the chair.

"My bloody Valentine...isn't she a keeper? Don't you agree Mr. Norman?"

The man of course didn't respond to him. Not that the Joker expected one. He snapped his fingers. Dread set in when Frost appeared seemingly out of thin air, a girl about 14 in his grip.

"Dad!" The girl cried. She tried to go to her father but Frost held her to his side.

Her father began to sob. Then he finally looked at the Joker.

The hatred burning in his eyes was mesmerizing. It was the look only someone could possess looking at the center of their universe being threatened.

"Let my daughter go. She has nothing to do with this Joker."

The Joker pretended to think it over.

"I would but you see...You tipped off the boys in blue about my business dealings the other day. And that's not something I can just let go," he said as he moved to stand infront of the crying girl.

The man in the chair began to struggle again.

"Mr. Joker please! Kill me but let my Cassie go, please!"

My own heart began to speed up. Surely J wasn't that far gone to kill a kid.

Faster than anyone could blink Mr. J had his gun touching the temple of the girl's head.

His attention on the girl's father. "He's what's going to happen. We're going to play Russian Roulette. By the end of this game. One of you is gonna be dead and the other goes free."

I took a step toward Joker just as he pulled the trigger. I flinched as the girl cried.

Blank. He then turned the gun on the father and pulled the trigger. The tied up man flinched but became panicked again as Mr. J pointed the gun back on his daughter again.

He went to pull the trigger but I wouldn't have it.

Elbowing the closes goon, I grabbed his side arm. Aimed it at the father and pulled the trigger.

The Joker spun around to look at me. The girl wailed as her father's body slumped over.

I knew he would be pissed. Oh well. I may be a killer but even I drew a line somewhere.

He snapped his finger and Frost practically dragged the sobbing girl away.

Then Joker looked pass me to his men.

"Well boys, that took an interesting turn. Not quite the show I was hoping for," he said calmly. But it was clear as he met my eyes again that he was anything but calm. If looks could kill.

"Everybody, clean this up. Somebody drop the girl back off at home and tell Frost its time to go."

I prepared myself for his wrath but he simply gave me an unreadable expression before motioning to the door.

"Let's move on to a different scenery."

I nodded following him out the warehouse.

I did my best remain as quiet and under his radar as possible. He hadn't yelled or laughed. And that unnerved me more than anything. I faced out the window and stolen glances at Joker to see him once again playing some game on his phone.

 _Maybe he would let this all go. I'd just do my best not to potentially piss him off again tonight._ Just as I came to my own agreement, one of the goons in the front seat turned on the radio.

A familiar melody reached my ears:

 _Tell me would you kill to save a life?_

 _Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?_

 _Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn_

 _This hurricane's chasing us all underground._

The Joker growled next to me, I looked at him just in time to watch him throw his phone on the floor somewhere. Then with no warning, my head snapped to the side under the blow he delivered a cross my my face.

 _No matter how many deaths that I die, I will never forget_

 _No matter how many lives that I live, I will never regret_

I resisted the urge to touch my aching face. His voice low and deadly.

"If you ever undermine my authority like that again in front of my men. I will have you begging daddy to put a bullet in your brain," he said, not waiting for a reply he grabbed his phone off of the floor then hopped out of the car as we came to a stop again outside his club.

 _There is a fire inside of this heart._

He didn't so much as look back at me knowing I would follow.

 _And a riot about to explode into flames_

I took a deep breath to calm my own emotions. I met Frost's eyes in the mirror.

"Listen lady. Word of friendly advice. Don't make the boss look bad if you wanna come out of this alive."

With that he got out of the car and I followed, catching up to the Joker just as he disappeared into the crowded club.

Joker POV

I thought she'd been calling out to me as my very own persephone but between earlier and now. I knew for sure without a doubt who she was. She wasn't a temptation to the underworld. She was Hades himself or in this case _herself_ reincarnated. That was the only answer. I watched from my VIP section as she danced in the midst of the others, her fifth drink in her hand.

 _I don't know if you could take it_

I'd had one of the boys behind the bar slip her a little something in her second drink to loosen her up some.

 _White girl wasted on that brown liquor_

 _When I get like this I can't be around you_

She'd been a buzz kill since our little spat in the car. Choosing to be out there with the others instead of by my side.

I'd had some business associates to meet with so I'd let her do her own thing under the watchful eye of a few of the boys.

But now that all the business for tonight was done, I wanted my bloody Valentine's attention.

The others around her continued to dance even as Frost escorted her off of the dance floor, heading my way.

 _When I'm with you, all I get is wild thoughts_

 _Wild, wild, wild_

 _When I'm with you, all I get is wild thoughts_

She'd looked as beautiful as ever from my view of her but the moment she stepped through the door I felt a stirring in my groin.

Her brown skin glowed. Her hair was wilder than usual and her skin burned hot with sweat. Her cheeks had a red tint in them.

I motioned her forward.

Valentina POV

After the little incident in the car, I'd decided to make the most of the night. After the first drink the sting in my cheek went away. The Joker gave me some parting words about 'behaving for daddy' then surprisingly leaving me be. The bartender knew I was here with his boss, so I had open bar all night. I'd been dancing with a really good looking guy and was just plotting how I could get a quickie in with him without Joker noticing when Frost tapped me on the shoulder. He didn't even have to say anything. I already knew I was being summoned.

But not even going to see the Joker could ruin my mood. My skin was tingling and I didn't have a care in the world.

Stepping through the entrance of the VIP section I got a churning in my stomach when Mr. J turned around from his view of the dance floor.

He'd chosen a blood red button up which was now open. His chest tattoos on display for all to see. His gun holsters on each side. I licked my lips. When did he get this damn sexy?

He motioned me forward in a 'come hither' motion and I wanted nothing more in the world at this moment.

 _I hope you know I'm for the takin'_

When my chest lightly grazed J's I looked into his icy eyes. He had a crazed glint in his eyes but beneath that was lust. I gave him a sultry look.

 _You know this cookie's for the baking_

"Can I help you Mr. J?" I asked, running a finger down his chest. His voice was low and by far the sexiest thing I'd ever heard.

"Mmm daddy missed you," he said. "It's nice to see you having a good time, let's say we have a little party of our own here?"

I leaned up sucking on his earlobe.

He shivered.

 _When I'm with you, all I get is wild thoughts_

I pulled back to look into his eyes as they became focused on my lips. He leaned down to come in for the kill.

That's when I made my move.

His back hit the wall, and a second later I had a small knife at his throat.

I ignored the slow grin that began to form on his lips as he eyed me curiously.

"I can enjoy a kinky lover," he said as his eyes danced with mischief. I felt a growl practically come from my throat at his flippant attitude.

"Let's get something clear Mr. J. I can take a hit like the best of em and I admit I was out of line for questioning your authority infront of your men. But don't you ever attempt to drug me again. You want me to fuck you? You seduce me like any other man. I ever catch any of that shit in a drink of mine again and I'll disappear so fast you'll never be able to find me." I said waiting for his response.

Anger flared in his eyes but was quickly replaced by lust once more.

"Damn. You may be my Queen just yet. No more happy town pills. Now put that knife down before you get yourself hurt."

I hesitated for a moment. He was breathing heavy as his eyes burned into mine. I tossed the knife over my shoulder. A full grin came across his face.

"Remind me to shoot the bartender who left that out for you to swipe."

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and smashed my lips to his. He needed no further encouragement. His tongue dancing with mine as they battled for dominance.

 _I heard that pussy for the taking_

 _I heard it got these others goin' crazy_

He moved us over to a sofa. He sat down forcing me to straddle his lap as not to break our kiss.

His hands roamed my backside pushing the dress up around my waist before he gripped my bare ass in his hands.

 _Fuck you till you're burned out, cremation_

 _Make it cream, yeah, Wu-Tang_

 _Throw that ass back, bouquet_

 _Call me and I can get it juicy_

I couldn't stop the moan as one of his hands strayed teasing me through the crotch of my panties.

We pulled apart to breathe. My hands found a place in his electric green locks ruffling them while I grinded myself against the hardness teasing me through the material of his slacks.

His kissing on my neck turns me on further as he whispers into my ear.

"Ready for daddy to fuck that attitude out of you?"

I sat up a little and smirked. His desire was barely being contained. I gripped his hair and grinded down on his hardness that refused to be ignored.

Our eyes met. His defiantly staring me down.

"Yes," I whispered.

* * *

A/N: The song in the car was "Hurricane" by 30 seconds to mars... our very own Jared Leto :)


	5. Chapter 5

Valentina's POV

Quicker than I could follow in my sex hazed brain, my back suddenly hit a wall. On instinct I wrapped my legs around his waist to keep from slipping from his grip. His lips kissed and nibbled down the side of my neck while he grinded himself against me. The friction felt so good I wanted to cry. The fire in the pit of my stomach nearly consumed me. And just when I didn't think it could get any better he kissed his way back to my ear and started talking.

"Mmmm look at you, squirming like a bitch in heat," he whispered as he slid one of his hands down between us down into my panties. I couldn't have stopped the moans that came from my mouth even if I wanted to as two of his fingers plunged into me. A third one teasing my clit, rubbing it roughly.

"J...please."

I could feel his smirk against my neck. Fucking bastard was enjoying this. His fingers began a fast pace. The music outside the room faded to the background as my own heartbeat drowned out everything. He growled in my ear just as I felt the familiar pressure building. _I'm so close...I just need a little more._ As if reading my thoughts, he sped up his movement on both my clit and the two fingers inside. His hot breath tickling my ear again.

"Cum all over my fingers baby," he growled. And of its own accord my body fell over the edge.

His lips smashed over mine drowning out my screams as I finally came.

As my breathing slowed down, I looked him in the eyes as he pulled away slightly.

"Wow," I said giving him a goofy smile. I should have known he would be an excellent pleasure. The crazy ones usually were. Pulling his fingers out, never breaking eye contact with me he stuck the two wet digits into his mouth and moaned as he sucked them clean.

The pleasure on his face was nothing to when his eyes finally opened again and met mine. He had the sexiest look I've ever seen. His usually clear eyes were wild, his desire burning loud and clear in them.

Neither of us spoke for a moment. Then I braved to break the silence.

"Ready for the real fun J?"

He smirked.

Joker's POV

Fuck she had to be made out of magic. I've never tasted anything better than her. She doesn't even realize just how much restraint it's taken me to not throw her on the floor and rip that sexy little thong off of her and bury my face between her legs.

Her eyes stared into mine when I finally opened them again. I was ready to cum just from that little taste alone.

 _What the fuck. She's yours for the taking. Why are you holding back?_

Valentina's POV

I yelped in surprise when I was suddenly laying on the sofa again. Mr. J pulled my ass to the edge and suddenly there was a ripping sound. _Well there goes my underwear._ I shivered as the air hit my bare clit. Mr. J stood between my legs staring down at me for a second before he snapped out of his trance and kneeled down until he was eye level with my pussy. Damn he made me wetter just by staring. I wiggled a little hoping that got him going.

Faster than I was prepared for, his head was between my legs.

"Oh fuck J!" I moaned as his tongue sucked and nibbled on my clit before moving down to tease my pussy. At this rate he was going to have to burn this couch after we were done. My juices dripped all over.

I didn't think he could turn me on anymore. Then he looked up into my eyes and growled. The vibration on my clit causing a new round of wetness as my muscle clenched.

My hands tangled into his green locs.

"Please...please...I need.."

I wasn't sure what I was asking for. Thankfully he seemed to.

Meeting my eyes for a second I nearly missed the smirk in his eyes. It was the only warning I had. His tongue suddenly was in uncharted territory. He teased the puckered hole of my ass with his tongue then took his time licking his way back over my pussy and up to my lips again sucking my clit.

He repeated the action a few more times. I don't even think the sounds coming out of my mouth were words at this point. He continued devouring me and my legs tightened on both sides of his head as my organsm hit me.

My legs went limp as he pulled away to meet my eyes. I couldn't bring myself to care that he looked like the cat who ate the canary.

He stood to his feet still eyeing me.

"You know...if they had given you to me to eat back in Arkham I probably would stop escaping."

I eyed him in disbelief. He ignored my look as he began to take off his shirt. I watched it drop to the floor, his tattoos on full display. I usually wasn't a fan of such morbid ink but his only enhanced his appeal.

I chuckled as he began to unbutton his pants.

"Well Mr. J, I doubt I'd be on the menu."

He looked up from his task as his pants hang lowly on his hips. His eyes bright with glee.

"I suppose not. But you're on the menu right now and I can hardly wait."

I sat up pushing his pants and boxers down. I barely noticed when he kicked them off and toed out of his shoes. His cock was hard and practically weeping with pre-cum.

He was so much bigger than I expected. No wonder he was such a badass gangster. He could more than back up his ego.

I dropped to my knees and gripped him in my hands. Chancing a glance at the usually talkative man I found him breathing heavy while staring down at me. His eyes clouded in lust.

Leaning forward I gave the tip a kiss. He hissed.

"This isn't puppy love. Give him a real hello baby," he said as his hands came to rest in my hair.

I wrapped my lips around him and relaxed my throat as I began to take him in.

He groaned when he didn't reach a gag reflex at the back of my throat. I hummed and was rewarded with his hands massaging my scalp as he began to thrust his hips. My hand found his balls and played with them a little. This only seemed to drive him wild. Just as they began to tighten he pulled away.

"Get up." He growled. I frowned in confusion but stood anyway. A second later he backed me into the wall again. His hand wrapping around my throat as his other hand grabbed my thigh and hoisted it on his hip. A second later the tip of his cock was poised at my entrance. Without warning he slammed it home.

"Oh god. Yessss," I moaned. I wrapped my other leg around his waist as he moved his hand from my throat to my waist. He began to pound into me and I quickly matched his rhythm.

We locked eyes.

"Val baby, you feel so damn good. I'm going to fuck you till you can't walk straight."

A moan slipped pass my lips. The sound of his pelvis hitting mine was turning me on just as much as his words.

He leaned in taking my lip between his teeth and bit it hard. I winced as a coppery taste filled my mouth. His strokes speeding up as he leaned down licking the valley between my breast.

I could feel the build up, my orgasm so close.

His lips found my ear again.

"Cum for daddy."

And I did.

I was only vaguely aware of his own following right behind me as he filled me up.

We stayed against the wall both trying to catch our breath.

I leaned back against the wall with my eyes closed savouring the moment.

He pulled out and I slowly slid down his body before my feet touched the floor.

He gave me a quick peck on the lips and walked over to grabbed his pants and boxers. I straightened my dress as he pulled the slacks up and zipped them.

A gun shot rang out from the main area and even through the door I could hear screaming as people panicked. More shooting echoed.

J frowned as he began to quickly get the rest of his clothes on.

I needed to buy him some time. Grabbing one of his guns from his forgotten hoister, I moved to the door. His hand suddenly wrapped around my arm just as mine reached the door knob.

"The hell you think you're doing?" He growled. I shrugged him off.

"Buying you some time. Get dressed. Can't have your enemies seeing you anything less than perfect," I said. He gave me a strange look. A cross between disbelief and pride.

"Fine. Don't have all the fun," He said.

I nodded slipping out the door and heading towards the chaos.

A/n: Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hey all, first off thanks for all the support on this story and happy new year! It has been a while but I'm working on finishing up my masters so I haven't had the free time to give to my stories on here. Anyway, don't forget to review and hope you enjoy.

Chapter 6

No one noticed me at first. The darken hall kept me hidden from the men currently facing off against Joker's boys. Customers were running dodging bullets as they made their escape. I recognized the men as some of Penguin's boys. Not a lot of them just half a dozen and falling. Frost and the others were doing a pretty good job of cutting them down.

Then another guy suddenly appeared behind Frost. Through the gun shots I'm sure he couldn't hear the footsteps. He raised his gun at Frost's head and out of instinct I fired the gun in my hand. The guy dropped the floor dead and Frost looked over his shoulder. His eyes looked from the dead man to me and he nodded.

The shooting seemed to stop as the men noticed my arrival. The little of the little rag tag group leered at me.

"Well hello gorgeous. How bout you get your pretty little self out of the way, I'd hate to see you get hurt."

I chuckled darkly shooting the man behind him on his left and then the man on his right. He looked back at me with rage and some fear.

"See the thing is. I don't take orders from you. I only answer to one man now," I growl. He goes to raise his gun in my direction but a voice behind me speaks.

"Now Antonio, you wouldn't be thinking of pointing that gun at my lady now would you?"

A shiver runs through my spin as I glance over my shoulder. Joker steps out of the shadows and he looks completely polished. His eyes burn with anger and a twinkle of insanity. I look back to Antonio and his remaining two men. They look nervous. What the hell did they expect coming into the Joker's place and causing a gun fight?

"Look J, I know this looks bad but we just had a little too much to drink tonight is all. Lost my temper with one of your guys and things escalated," Antonio pleads.

J comes to stand on my left. His eyes lingering on me. The twinkle is still there but so is a little amusement.

"Did my gun see any action?" He asks nodding to his gun in my hand. I chuckle but nod.

"It could see more."

He rubs his chin as if to contemplate my offer. Looking from me then to Antonio he speaks again.

"See Antonio, you've shot my place up. Chased off all my business for tonight. And most important of all, you interrupted me and my girl. And my bloody valentine doesn't like it when that happens," he says and I smirk. His gaze comes back to me.

"Show em what you did earlier tonight when someone got in the way of date night," he says giving me a wink.

I grin at him. Only he could find a way to use a rotten moment in his advantage. I didn't shoot that guy in the warehouse because I was jealous. But whatever story J wanted to tell himself was his business. Giving J a saltry smile I raised his gun and fired off three shots without even looking in their direction. The sound of bodies dropping was all I needed to know that the three men were dead.

This seemed to please J even more. I handed him his gun back. He took the gun but not before raising my hand to his forehead and mouthing 'bang' and then the laughter came.

I shook my head as he put the gun back in his holster before looking to Frost.

"Have the boys clean this place up. Me and Val are gonna head home before the bat shows up," J orders and they all nod.

Mr. J holds his hand out to me and I take it. The music had long since died and the only sound in the room was my heels clicking on the hardwood as I let the Joker lead me out. We were almost to the door when one of the bartenders from earlier popped up from behind the bar.

Mr. J looked at the bartender and then back to me. That twinkling of insanity rearing its ugly head.

"Hey kid, where's your fruit slicing knife?"

The poor guy looked beyond scared. _As he should be. I did threaten to cut the Joker with his knife._

"I'm not sure sir," he says lowly. The Joker grins at his meekness.

"You know this one took your knife almost sliced my throat open," he says tilting his head to me. There's no malice in his words just an odd affection.

The guy's eyes widens. Tears begin to roll down his face. He knows he's probably about to die.

Joker pulls a gun on him and he really does start crying then. The Joker takes the safety off and then he starts laughing.

"So it's ironic that the only reason you're not leaving in a body bag tonight is because she just gave me the best pussy to make up for it," he says. Then he puts the safety back on and holsters his gun. I look at him in surprise.

 _You are full of surprises Mr. J._

As if reading my thoughts he gives me a wink. Before looking back to the guy who is still crying.

"Get outta here and don't come back. I don't need a bartender who can't man his own station and cries like a baby at the sight of a gun," Joker orders. The boy practically runs for the front exit.

Once he's gone the Joker begins to laugh again. And I can hear sirens. He stops laughing as the sound reaches his ears too.

"Time to go home baby," he says holding out his hand. I grin taking it and following him out of the club.


	7. Chapter 7

Valentina's POV

I stretch as the rays of the morning sun wake me. Out of habit I reach for his side of the bed...only he's not there...again.

"Where the hell are you, J?" I whisper. It's been two days since I last saw him. He claimed he had a special gift for me but he had to go get it himself. I've asked the boys but no one seems to have heard from their boss and his small team of men he took.

I rise off of the bed as a sudden commotion reaches my ears from down stairs. I quickly throw on my robe and a pair of pajama bottoms before grabbing a gun I keep under my side of the bed before I'm out the door.

I take the stairs two at a time.

A beat up Frost is surrounded by the others asking questions. His eyes land on me.

"What happened?" I ask as I make my way towards him, the others part like the sea. I've earned a lot of respect in their eyes and as Joker's lady they've learned to treat me accordingly.

"The boss…" he trails off. My rock drops in my stomach.

"Is he dead?" I ask calmer than I feel. My whole life I've had to be around death. It was the way of our world.

"He was taken by batman while trying to get some special ruby necklace for you. Went to Arkham Asylum and was planning to bust him out and have him home to you by last night...but he's not there," Frost explains.

"Then where the hell is he?" I ask.

"Checked with some of my sources and they say he's down in Louisiana in the middle of nowhere in a maximum security place built for criminals like him. Rumors have it the government is working to build a task force of villains that can be disposable," Frost explains.

I nod. Looking around the room I see everyone looking to me expectantly.

"Here's what's going to happen. Frost, you and I are going to take a few of the boys and do some digging to get some more information on this place. I want the usual men at the club maintaining business as usual. We don't want the Joker to come home and find that his club isn't being taken care of. As for the rest of you. I want you to be ready to go at a minutes notice. Once we get the information we need, we're going after him. Am I clear?" I say.

They all nod. "Yes Boss."

As they disperse, I turn back to Frost. He's looking at me with admiration.

"Boss is lucky to have a woman like you."

I chuckle "Be sure to tell him that."

"Where do you wanna start?" he asks.

"I'm going to get dressed, I want you to have a target for me by the time I come back down. Find us a in that's local. A security guard, hell even a secretary. Anybody we can use as an inside man," I order. He nods. "I think I know the perfect guy. He's been getting a bad rep lately."

"Good."

I turn and make my way back up the stairs.

~~~~~-..~~~~~

I hand the bloody knife to Frost and wipe the blood from my face. I watch as two of the men take the body away.

"That's the 5th security guard from that place in the last week and none of them are willing to play nice. What the fuck is wrong with these people?!" I growl. Finding joker was proving to be harder than I anticipated. As it would turn out, Louisiana is pretty big when you're trying to find one specific prison.

Between ducking Batman and the police while still terrorizing the city, I was getting annoyed. This game was getting old fast.

"Anything I can do for you?" Frost asks. I look at him as an idea comes to mind.

"Frost...run down to me the facts we do know concerning the Joker's location."

"We know he is definitely in a prison in Louisiana somewhere. The 5 dead idiots all but confirmed that. We know he's in isolation somewhere in that prison or else he would have been found a way to reach out to us. And we know that the government is waiting for their chance to use him in some kind of task force," he says.

"I think it's time we put some heat on the city...Frost, how fast can you get me C4?" I grin.

He chuckles softly. "How much are we talking?"

"Enough to destroy a 20 block radius."

"Let me make some calls," he says. I nod to him as he turns and walks away.

I'm not the usual destructive type. But they made it personal when they took the Joker. If anyone was going to do anything to him it would be me. He'd grown on me and they would soon learn. The biggest mistake was not just killing him when they had the chance. Locking him away somewhere was like dangling a carrot in front of me and daring me to come get it.

By the time I was done with Gotham, they would beg for the Joker to save them from the Bloody Valentine.

Author's Note: Okayyyy so it's been a minute since I updated. Watched Suicide Squad again the other day and decided it'd be fun to incorporate some of that plot into this story. Hope you enjoyed. Please review


End file.
